Erik (EXE)
"Catch me?HA! Give me a break, I'll slip right by you!" '' -EXE'' EXE is an experiment gone wrong in the No Zone labs. He was created by one of the mentally unstable inmates of Zone Zail, but was found by No Zone scientists. He loves causing problems for the Zone Cops, and tends to escape easily once he gets a collar that makes him solid off of his neck, once he does this he can literally slip through the cell. His favorite Zone Cop to annoy is Zonic, and gains happiness when he causes problems. EXE Uses his Super-Strength to take down enemies and get out of places with ease. EXE is the third Sonic FC Zonerz has made. His English voice actor might be (and I know he might flip out if he sees this xD) Goodbye18000 from youtube ^^' (dont judge me...) Concept and Creation EXE has actually gone through about 7 or 8 redesigns, the third one was the biggest update for his look, for that's when his colors changed. His first design was more like a mix of Scourge, Sonic, and Sonic.EXE. (His inspiration) In this design he had a dark blue fur in Sonics design, with sunglasses and a leather jacket that looked like Scourges' , he had the blood coming out of his eyes, which were a bright red. At this stage of making him, he was just a goop and had no form of his own, and depended on other peoples' bodies, so basically Sonic.exe . At this point there was not really much of a backstory he just kinda came out of no-where... he also had a dark blue smoke by his feet constantly. Once his colors were changed, it was easier to come up with a better backstory. Which I'm still working on... BUT IT'S STILL BETTER THAN BEFORE! Once i had a basic idea of his powers, backstory, etc... I had to come up with his look... This is where I had a couple problems. However with a lot of testing things out and doodling, I finally got what we have today. Throughout the designs, the main idea was to make him look sinister, but not to over-do it. which why some of his designs were scrapped, some were just too much to me. In 2 of his designs he was going to have chest fur. This idea hasn't been entirely scrapped, I might test around with it. Basics Japenese Name: '''エグゼ '''Orentation: '''Unknown, Presumasbly Straight '''Power Type: '''Strength '''Powers: '''Teleportation, Super Strength, Hover abilities, Can take control of people's bodies '''Abilities: '''Genius, Stretchable Arms, Large Claws, Agile, Hand to Hand Combat, Swordsmanship, He is a substance so he can easily slip through tight spots and recover from bullets or cuts, Amazing Memory '''Forms: '''None '''Likes: '''Being Evil, Causing problems for Zone Cops, Controlling People, Feeling Powerful, Scaring people '''Dislikes: '''Zone cops, Zonic, being in a cell, being entirely solid, Being Stopped, Having No Power, Other Innmates, People who get simple questions wrong, when asked if peoples hands would go through him if they tried to touch/pet him x3, being ignored, being mistaken as Sonic '''Personality: '''EXE loves being a Smart-Alec and correcting simple mistakes, even if it has no effect on whatever he's doing. He's also a Genius and one of the reasons he loves being a Smart-Alec is to show off. He loves to be overly sarcastic or overly dramatic to get under his enemies' skin. He's Mischeivious, and loves to sneak around. He has a bit of a temper and gets frustrated easily. He's also Impaitient, which adds on to the frustration levels. EXE feels that he is superior over all other Mobians. Sometimes EXE can act quite immature and like a teenager. He gets cocky whenever he knows he has an advantage, and this allows him to let his guard down. '''Theme Song: ''With Me- Crush 40 '' Eye Color: Lime Green Fur Color: '''Black with llime green tips '''Gender: '''Male '''Weaknesses: '''EXE is not very fast and can be caught with ease if his powers are not working. When EXE is put back in Zone Zail, he gets a collar put on him that cancels out his powers, and makes him solid. EXE can't loose too much Exequotonium from his body or else he'll grow weak fairly quick, this is where his ability to ectract Exequotonium from other things come in. He is quite cocky when he knows he has an advantage, and due to this he lets his guard down, resulting in probably a failed plan. EXE cannot get hurt by simple bullets, swords, etc. due to the fact that he is not completely physical. However he can get beat up, but the only thing it'll do is slow him down, it will not do any actual damage. Basic Stats Relationships Zonic the Zone Cop EXE and Zonic are enemies. EXE first encountered Zonic in No Zone when he attacked Zone Zail, he underestimated his capabilities and was defeated and arrested. Although he does think of him as a worthy opponent, he doesn't show it. He respects the young hedgehogs' strength and persistence, but finds it quite annoying as well. But he annoys Zonic as well, which is one of his favorite pass times, especially when he's stuck in a cell. He does this to other Zone Cops as well, but he likes to get under Zonics' skin the most. Sam the Hedgehog EXE and Sam are enemies. He first confronted Sam and Zonic while he was messing around in No Zone. He respects her capabilities as well, but doesn't find as fun to mess around and get under her skin though. But he still does it. He often see's her as just another Damsel in over her head when he's cocky. He has fought her on her own a couple times, she's almost as worthy a fighter as Zonic to him, but doesn't really bother to think about it. He just fights when he has to. Professor Zharles Professor Zharles is his creator. He's never met him in person, but has heard about him. He sometimes does wonder what it would've been like to maybe have a father, but usually just shrugs the thought off and continues with what he was doing, or thinks of something else. Professor Zharles was aware of the fact that EXE had a mind of his own before he had his own body, he had been working on how to give him a body when he had lost it. /he had held a grudge on the Zone Cops, before he had been captured he had gotten time to manipulate EXE's mind, making his goal to hunt down the Zone Cops. So for certain things EXE has no free-will. History ''In Construction!''' At around the time of when Dr. Eggman attacked Mobius, EXE or Exequotoniom, was an expiriment being worked on in the labs of No Zone. One of the Cops had found a strange substance in the old abandoned lab of one of their old scientists' who had gone insane, Professor Zharles; he then brought it back to the labs. They had never seen the substance before, they did know it was a combination of several other subtances that were rare yet highly dangerous, they didn't know the capabilities that the substance truely had, Zharles had been researching the substance and exploring the capabilities of it before he went insane and burned all of his research. They were experimenting on the substance, and running tests, when there was a malfunction in one of the machines. The Substance then gained consciousness and a physical state. It went on a rampage, destroying half of the lab before escaping No Zone. He then Adopted the name, EXE. During this breakout, he had hunted down Zaleena, before retreating to Mobius for safety. He stayed in hiding for several years, learning all of his capabilities and mastering controlling them. He kept his powers secret to the locals and did his best to blend in. Once he knew that he had truely mastered his capabilities, he left hiding and attacked the towns nearby, and soon moved onto New Mobotropolis. He had damaged about 1/4 of the city before the Zone Cops interfered, he then fleeted the city to stop himself from being captured. He then tried to attack No Zone while the Cops were back on Mobius helping the clean up. He had suceeded in destroying most of the lab and breaking out several inmates including Scourge, Mephiles, Fiona, and several others. He was watching the chaos from an alley nearby when he was confronted by Zonic the Zone Cop, he was already cocky because of all the destruction he had caused already, and underestimated the hedgehogs' capabilities. He was soon arrested and placed in Zone Zail, where the current Professors try to continue their research. He does however tend to escape about once or twice every 3 months, and he stays out of sight of the Zone Cops for a couple days before he attacks somewhere. Gallery EXE Doodle.png|EXE's current design Tablet EXE.png|drawn w/ tablet EXE.png|Concept EXE and Ashura.png|EXE and Ashura fiyugu 001.JPG|Just a Doodle EXE.EXE? oh jees.jpg|EXE Drawn by SigmaAlphaThree (Thank you! ^.^ it is amazing!!) Old Pictures/ Designs EXE Concept.JPG|One of the older designs of EXE, a little too fancy for me Trivia *whenever EXE scratches or stabs someone, there is a 40% chance that some Exequotonium, will enter the victims body. If said victim has a certain amount in their body for over a certain amount of time, some parts of the victims body may become dependant on it. If this does happen, then if someone tries to remove all of the Exequotonium the results could be fatal. *If someone has Exequotonium in their body, if he puts a claw in a part of said persons' body, he can extract the Exequotonium from the persons' body *EXE is 3% chaos energy, 97% Other Substance *EXE is unable to have scars, cuts, scratches, etc. because he is not a physical being *EXE's claws are retractable *when EXE retracts his claws the green on the tips of them, appear on his fingers *EXE calls Zonic "ZuZu" to annoy him *EXE was going to have chest fur in 2 of his designs *EXE was inspired by the Sonic.exe creepypasta *He doesn't care who he hurts in the process of his plans *EXE doesn't have a love interest *EXE tends to take places over with ease, instead of making his own fortress/hideout *Sometimes EXE does wonder what having a family would've been like, but shrugs it off figuring it's too late for that now *Since Zonerz hardly ever saw any pictures of Zonic with no backquills, she assumed he had none, so in her fanverse, EXE is the one who ripped them off. Zonerz still doesn't know if Zonic has legit back-quills * like his claws, his back quills are retractable, so they're not always seen on him Quotes *gets stabbed through chest by crystal* -sarcastic tone- "oh god, the pain! I'm probably going to die- wait ... *heals himself* Oh my! would you look at that! I'm Fine." ''- When first encountering Mephiles and provoking him " Yawn. You guys are boring. Come back when you put up an actual fight." " Why are my tips green not red? Because red is too much of a cliche that's why." " Ah. ZuZu, i figured you'd show up eventually." " That wasn't s'posed to happen..." ''- when one of his weapons does something it wasn't designed to do'' " I've had ENOUGH. ''This time, you're not leaving alive!" *facepalm* "Please tell me, do I ''look ''blue to you?" ''-when someone says he looks like sonic (that has happened before...) " Listen Meph, would you just hurry up this explaining of your so-called "ingenious-plan"?" Category:Evil Category:Creation Category:Super Strength Category:Teleportation powers Category:Flight Category:Incredibly smart Category:Immortal Category:Immunity Category:Villains Category:Under Construction Category:Power type characters Category:Bad